Sugar Rush disco dance
by rixxx77
Summary: I like these two character snowanna and swizzle so I got them to go out with each other. :)


ヘ(^_^ヘ) The Sugar Rush

Disco Dance (ノ^_^)ノ

So sugar land announce is first sugar rush dance everybody go crazy so the girls find the guys they want to go with everbody taken the only one left was swizzle and snowanna but some girls wanted him to notice them and ask them out but he was too cool with swag and snowanna was too divalicious and cool but shy on the inside thats why she play it cool so the other girls wanted too know who snowanna was going with snowanna look around and saw swizzle she was gonna ask him but she thought he might laugh so she look down at her slushie and said nevermind with a sad face then other girls comfort her and vanellope said don't worry you'll have the courage to go up to him then snowanna smiled at her while swizzle was going around the cafe giving the girls around him that slick cool face and the girls around him swoon as swizzle was acting all playa he saw snowanna across the other side of room in the cafe and saw her fro cone and all of her and said how can she be beautiful and delicious at the same time impossible I'm gone to ask her out all smooth and cool like that so he went to ask her and said hey foxy wanna go to the sugar rushdance with me snowanna then look at him and said sure and he look at her happy in his mind saying she so cute and so as days go by the sugar rush dance is finally here so swizzle got ready in suit looking in the mirror saying she gon be all over me I mean look at me while snowanna got ready with her favorite sparkle dress and said in the mirror he gon love me in thisso the two finnish got ready swizzle got in his race car to pick up snowanna at her house driving happy singingme and snowanna gonna dance together me and snowanna gonna spend tonight with each other me and snowanna gonna kiss so swizzle finally stop at snowanna gate snowanna seeing his car near her gate snowanna then run to his car and got in after that swizzle drive snowanna to the dance with him they both arrive the sugar rush dance they both got out the car walking through the carpet together before get in the building both snowanna and swizzle got there pic taking together then got in the building getting ready to dance with each before they dance they both saw vanellope and rancis both couple greet each other with 70's music playing in the background and then vanellope say to snowanna you and swizzle look so glamourous together snowanna said thanks you and rancis look fabulous together vanellope said thanks so the both girls talk to each other while swizzle and rancis went to go get there dates drinks while they were at the punch bowl table rancis said to swizzle finally got with her even though you had other girls asking you frrom left to right swizzle said I know you jealous rancis said how I should I know hmph! swizzle said I'm done with this conserversation time to get down with my date see yah so swizzle went to go see how snowanna was doing swizzle then offer snowanna a drink snowanna said thanks both drink punch then snowanna all of sudden hear her favorite song grab swizzle then said swizzle lets dance ok then swizzle and snowanna got down on the dance floor (〜￣▽￣)〜 〜(￣▽￣〜) ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉthe two dance all night till the dance was over snowanna and swizzle then leave the dancing building to the car all partied out then swizzle drive snowanna to her house they finally stop at her swizzle said here we are looking down snowanna then look at swizzle you looked really cool today and I had fun then swizzle look at her and said you really look beautiful tonight and I also had fun both look down shy snowanna saying here's my stop this it and swizzle saying I guess this is it guess see you y top for a minute snowanna saying what is it swizzle both looking into each other eyes as they look into each others eyes they go in for a kiss then they both stop kissing snowanna blushingwhile swizzle all heart beating and excited inside so now both looking at each other lovably

swizzle said this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend snowanna guess so snowanna then said just because were boyfriend and girlfriend now doesn't mean I'm gonna let you beat me in the sugar rush race tommorow cause I'm gonna still win swizzle says same here but I'll still love you even if one of us loses swizzle says I guess see you tommorow snowanna says see you tommorow so snowanna leaves the car walks out side to her house then swizzle puts his heads outside his car window to say something to her he's says snowanna then snowanna looks back as she walk swizzle says how about one more kiss then snowanna says yeah right as she laugh and says next time goodnight swizzle then swizzle says I'll love you snowanna then snowanna says love you too then swizzle got back in his car close the car doors locks the car windows then start his car and drove off in while he was driving homehe's thinking how close he was to snowanna now all night he's thinking about hermean while as snowanna was looking for the right house key to get in her house thinking about swizzle she finally founding it open her door got in her house all happily and fluttering inside thinking about the great night she had with swizzle dancing all in love all the way up to her room

after that she start get ready for bed she's finally in her bed ready to dream all about swizzle all night she then sleeps getting ready tommorow to meet him again.

The End

I hope you guys like my fanfiction just to let you guys know swizzle and snowanna are both my otp because there both cool. hehe


End file.
